Hawk the Slayer
Hawk the Slayer is a not-quite sword and sorcery movie directed by Terry Marcel and starring John Terry and Jack Palance. RiffTrax released their riff in October 2014. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' The wicked Voltan kills his own father when the latter refuses to turn over the magic of the "last elven mindstone". Before the old man dies, he bequeaths a great sword with a pommel shaped like a human hand to his other son, Hawk. The hand comes to life and grasps the mindstone. The sword is now imbued with magical powers and can respond to Hawk's mental commands. Hawk then vows to avenge his father by killing Voltan. Voltan's evil touches the whole countryside. Some time later, a man named Ranulf arrives at a remote convent. Ranulf tells the nuns that he survived Voltan's attack on his people, which resulted in the brutal deaths of women and children. Ranulf was seriously injured in the attack. The nuns nurse him back to health, but his hand cannot be saved. Voltan appears at the convent and kidnaps the Abbess, demanding a large sum of gold as a ransom. The High Abbot sends Ranulf to find someone who might help. Hawk discovers Ranulf with the help of a local sorceress, a woman whom he defended from an accusation of witchcraft. Ranulf has been captured by brigands, but Hawk rescues him. Ranulf convinces Hawk to rescue the Abbess. After a long and dangerous journey, Hawk locates his old friends: Gort, a dour giant who wields a mighty mallet; Crow, an elf of few words who wields a deadly bow; and Baldin, a wisecracking dwarf, skilled with a whip. The five men arrive at the convent, protecting the nuns and devising a way to lure Voltan into a trap. They use their combined skills to steal gold from a slave trader with which to pay the ransom. Hawk doubts that Voltan will free the Abbess after the ransom is paid. He explains that Voltan treacherously murdered Hawk's wife, Eliane. Hawk and his friends decide to rescue the Abbess, but they fail. Hawk kills Voltan's son Drogo, who had previously assaulted the convent. Enraged, Voltan confronts the heroes in a final battle at the convent. A rogue nun helps Voltan capture the heroes; Voltan repays her by murdering her. With the help of the sorceress, the heroes escape, but the dwarf is mortally wounded. In the subsequent battle, Hawk exacts his revenge on Voltan and the Abbess is rescued. An evil entity decides that Voltan will be restored to life to carry out further evil. Heeding the sorceress' advice, Hawk and Gort travel south to continue their battle against evil. End Cast and Crew *John Terry as Hawk *Jack Palance as Voltan *Bernard Bresslaw as Gort *Ray Charleson as Crow *Peter O'Farrell as Baldin *W. Morgan Sheppard as Ranulf *Patricia Quinn as Sorceress *Cheryl Campbell as Sister Monica *Annette Crosbie as Abbess *Catriona MacColl as Eliane *Shane Briant as Drogo *Harry Andrews as High Abbot *Christopher Benjamin as Fitzwalter *Roy Kinnear as Innkeeper *Patrick Magee as Priest Quotes Notes *Peter O'Farrell, the actor that plays Baldin, also starred in ''Prisoners of the Lost Universe'' as Malachi. Gallery HawkTheSlayer Web.jpg|Official RiffTrax Cover Art by Jason Martin See Also *Jack the Giant Killer *The Sword and the Sorcerer *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *R.O.T.O.R. External Links *Hawk the Slayer on RiffTrax Category:Hawk the Slayer Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2014 Category:Swords and Sorcery